


Putting On A Show

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank watches, M/M, Masterbation, Smut, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Frank sits back and enjoys the show.





	Putting On A Show

A shuddering moan left Matt’s lips as he slowly pushed the toy inside himself. There he was, sat up against the bed, legs spread wide all for Frank’s eyes only. Matt was a little surprised when Frank had suggested this idea. He could feel his own embarrassment as he began to pleasure himself in front of Frank who sat in the corner of the room watching him...he could smell his arousal in the air, at least someone was getting off on his embarrassment. 

“Turn it on” he heard Frank mutter for his ears before Matt hesitantly pressed the button on the toy. He gasped and his toes curled as he felt the vibrations, pushing hard against the sensitive parts inside him. He already felt his body begin to heat up and the lower part of his belly clench at the feeling, blood rushing as his other hand reached around to wrap around his cock as he began to slowly stroke himself.

“That’s it red” Frank whispered as he watched the show in front of him. Part of him wanted to pounce on Matt and take him there and then but another part was enjoying what he was seeing, Matt getting himself off probably wishing the vigilante was touching him, he would like to see those pretty lips beg for Frank. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Matt slowly pull the toy out from inside him before with force pushing back in causing him to gasp and moan out. 

Matt never felt Frank’s eyes leave him, his eyes were glued to what he was doing to himself. He circled his thumb around the sensitive head of his cock as pre cum began to drip from the head and travel down to his hole. Frank watching the little details of Matt, the way his toes curled when he pushed the toy inside himself, the way heat rose to his face as he turned his head to the side away from Frank’s staring gaze. 

“I wanna hear you” spoke up Frank as Matt bit his lip to silence his moans. His lip pulled away from his teeth as he closed his eyes. Matt smelt a wave of arousal hit the air as Matt pushed the toy back in hitting the ever so sensitive area inside him causing him to cry out.  
“Oh baby” whispered Frank as Matt continued to hit that sensitive area inside him. 

He could hear the buckle of Frank’s belt being undone, jeans must have become uncomfortably tight. “Keep going red, you’re putting on quite the show for me” he smirked, what an asshole, he didn’t want the toy, he wanted Frank. 

His hand continued its pace on his cock, every so often he squeezed his shaft and circled the head. The feeling of his hand and the vibrations inside him were almost becoming unbearable as he felt himself getting close. “P-please” whimpered Matt as his thighs began to tremble.

Frank recognised the signs, the way his thighs trembled, the sound of his breathing, they way his voice would become a whimper, almost like he’s going to cry, moans getting louder, he was going to cum. He always looked so pretty when he came, he has a sense of pride in knowing that he’s the only one that gets to see this, who would have thought this is what the Punisher and the Devil of Hells Kitchen get up to? “I want you to cum, can you do that for me red?” He Asked.

Matt frantically nodded his head “Ok baby let me see” Frank whispered as Matt pushed the toy harder and faster into him and picking up the pace of his hand. “F-Frank!” He whined  
“That’s it Matt, cum for me” he whispered, leaning forward a little in his seat as he watched Matt clench up, crying out as he released on his hand, toes curling in the sheets and his hole clenching around the toy. 

He listened to Frank slowly stand up, removing his boots and his pants falling to the floor. His shirt was removed before Frank climbed onto the bed, reaching towards the still vibrating toy inside him. He turned it off causing a shuddering breath to leave Matt’s lips before he slowly pulled the toy out causing him to whimper at the loss.

“You did so good for me baby” whispered Frank, cupping Matt’s warm cheek, being careful not to give too much to his over sensitive body as he comes down. Slowly he leaned forward to capture Matt’s lips with his in a long kiss. As he pulled away he felt Matt’s fingers reach into his short hair, pulling him to his lips again. Matt began to lean down on the bed pulling Frank with him causing the vigilante to smirk “You ready for me red?” He smirked.  
“Took you long enough”


End file.
